


The Rookie Who Cared

by tkdgrl223



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Destiel Undertones, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Physical Abuse, Police Officer Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkdgrl223/pseuds/tkdgrl223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multiple times police have come to her apartment after reports of yells and shrieks of pain, but every time she sent them away. Until one night Dean answers the door and a rookie cop was sent to answer the call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rookie Who Cared

Abaddon had just entered the shower when Dean heard a knock on the door. He hesitated, listening for assurance that she was actually in the shower before sheepishly making his way to the door. 

Dean shook as he unlocked the door. It was now he realized he only had boxers on. The welts and whip marks visible all across his chest, arms, and back. 

 

"Good evening sir. Are you alright?" The man removed his police cap and caught Dean's gaze. Innocence and justice guised in pools of blue. 

"Nothing will change."

"How did you sustain your injuries?"

His answer was hallow, "I should be thrilled." 

"But are you? Sir, I want to do my job correctly. Are you here of your own volition?"

Dean glanced over his shoulder, listening for the sound of the shower but there was none. He would be punished. He wasn't suppose to answer the door. He was never suppose to leave her room. His window was closing. 

"N-"

"Pet! Oh there you are pet." Abaddon strutted to the door wearing six inch heels and a robe. Her damp red hair draped over one shoulder. "Good evening officer. How may I help you?" She stepped in front of Dean, and trying her best to block him from view. 

"We received a call and I was just having a conversation with the man behind you. I didn't catch your name, what is it?"

Her arms extends out as if he were to kiss it as she said "Abaddon Crowley. My ex's name still."

"And you sir?"

"Oh he's not important."

"Ma'am, I just need the details so I can fill out my report."

"Of course officer. I don't want to interfere. His name is Dean Winchester."

"Thank you. Now I have a question I need Dean to answer, if you don't mind."

With gritted teeth "Go right ahead." She turned to face Dean. Normally he was significantly taller than her but in those heels she matched if not exceeded his height. 

"Dean, do you remember my last question?"

He nodded as Abaddon continue to scowl. 

"I need a verbal response."

"Yes."

"Good. Now will you answer it for me?"

Dean's eyes flicked between Abaddon and the officer. "No, I am not." 

The officer grinned. "Thank you Dean. Abaddon Crowley I'm placing you under arrest for domestic violence."

"WHAT!" 

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and all be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you can not afford one one will be assigned. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” she snarled as the officer handcuffed her and led her to his cruiser. 

*************************************

Dean remains in shock. He did it. He was rid of her. But now what. He's surely lost his job and nobody local would think of hiring him. 

_Yet where to go? His apartment? No he couldn't even remember if he has a couch to sleep on. Charlie, she would take him in. Yes Charlie!_

He is aimlessly wandering the apartment when for the second time there is a knock at the door.

"Officer?"

"I'm off duty now. You can call me Castiel."

"Alright Castiel." Dean managed a small smile. 

"We're going to need your statement."

The horror that filled Dean's eyes only confirmed Castiel's worst suspicions. "I know you don't trust the police, on account of how many times they've failed you, but Dean I am here to help you, to protect you. I will guide you through the questions. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah." He turned into the apartment.

"Where are you going?"

"Inside?"

"I fear she is going to get out on bail soon. I think it best if you weren't here when she does. I'll give you a minute to collect your things then we can go to wherever you feel safe."

_What did he even have here that he cared about? Everything was a reminder of her. Everything that was except his baby._

Dean opened the junk drawer in the kitchen shuffling through the mess before finding the keys, grabbed his wallet for the bedside table, then returned to Castiel. 

"That's all?"

"That's all."

"So where are we headed?" 

“Far far away on the open road.”

“By pressing charges you aren’t allowed to leave.”

“What good would suing her do? No, I just needed an out and now I have one.”

“She could come after you again.”

“Abbadon? She’s not the type. No she’ll just move onto the next shmuck.”

“Exactly. You’re just going to let another man get treated the same way as she treated you. Dean, she deserves to be locked up for how she treated you.” Castiel passionately argued.

“Cas, a trail would mean I’d have to relive these last six months over and over again, meanwhile everyone in town already thinks me weak for not enjoying the experience or weak because I couldn’t control her. No. I can’t. Please don’t make me stay.”

His helplessness manifested throughout his body. His shoulders slumped. His head hung. His stance compact. “Alright.” Castiel conceded.

“Thank you Cas.” 

Castiel, for the first time, smiled at the sound of his nickname. He had teased by his brothers his entire youth and grew to despise being called Cas, but when Dean said it it just sounded right. 

“You are welcome Dean Winchester.” He said as he extended his hand. Instead Dean pulled him in for a hug. 

Dean smiled and walked away, never looking back. For he had been saved by a blue-eyed angel.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the darkest fic I think I've written and it was really fun to do something different. 
> 
> When writing this I'm took it as Abaddon is Dean's boss and sort of blackmailed him into this situation, but feel free to interpret it any way you want. 
> 
> I know the ending is cheesy but hey I like it.


End file.
